New Year New Secrets
by Animelover3456
Summary: what would happen if there's a new girl at duel academy? and she has a new deck? what are these new cards? and how will the GX handle a new student? Parings: JesseXOC Warnings: Imperious is a little bit OOC On hold for now
1. Chapter 1

New Year New Secrets chapter 1: part 1 

"Crowler someone's late to the admissions exams!" said a random student.

"WHAT!" exclaimed a very mad Dr. Crowler.

"What shall we do sir?" the same student asked.

"Well if that person is not here in 10 minutes I am calling the admission exams to a close" Dr. Crowler stated.

**Meanwhile**

A young girl who is about 15 years of age is running as fast as her legs could carry her to the duel academy exams.

"Man I'm so late!" the girl exclaimed. She is wearing a purple tank top with a brown jacket (To cover her shoulders) also a pair of short brown shorts that end towards in between the thighs, with black combat boots. Her hair is put up in a neat bun with a streak of purple running through her bangs.

"Man Oudonna is going to kill me if I don't get in to duel academy to protect that person" she stated. As she was running she spotted the place where she was going to see if she will make it into duel academy.

"Yes I see the building!" she stated to no one in particular.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside that same building**

"Dr. Crowler the 10 minutes are almost up do you want me to call off the exams?" asked the same kid as before. Before Dr. Crowler could answer his phone rang signaling someone is calling him.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba how are you?" asked a slightly confused Dr. Crowler.

"Crowler you better not be thinking of shutting down the exams before everyone has had a chance to take them" stated Mr. Kaiba. "Now sir why would you think that I would do something like that?" Dr. Crowler asked a little bit offended.

"Yes sir" Dr. Crowler stated and with that Mr. Kaiba cut off the connection.

"Ugh now we got to wait for whoever is late!" Crowler said irritated.

**Outside of the Kaiba building**

"Come on legs carry me to the dueling place!" the girl said hopefully. As she reached for the door she saw a sign that said 'duel exams to your right.'

"Sweet" the girl simply stated. With her duel disk on her right arm and her deck in her deck holder, she headed to the gym where the duels were placed.

Once the girl got to the gym she saw a table that had a red table cloth covering it with a single sheet of paper. She grabbed the pen and signed her name on the paper in her penmanship 'Aurora Samajade' and waited to be called. 5 minutes later she was called.

_**Aurora Samajade please report to the dueling stage… I repeat Aurora Samajade please report to the dueling stage** _

Aurora was standing with Syrus Trusedale who is short with light blue spikey hair with glasses, Bastion Misowa who is wearing his ra yellow jacket and black spikey hair, and finally Jaden Yuki who has a red jacket on and his hair with dark brown hair with orange on top signaling that Jaden has duo colored hair.

"Well that's me guys wish me luck!" said.

"Good luck" they all said.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

As Aurora was called to the dueling stage a person was appearing on the other side of aurora. He is wearing a dark blue jacket with a pink ruffle shirt at the end of his sleeves, and tan pants with black boots. His blond hair was tied up with a pony tail.

"So you're the person we have been waiting for over 30 minutes!" Dr. Crowler said with curiosity and anger in his voice.

"Yep… names Aurora… Aurora Samajade" Aurora said.

"And my name is Dr. Crowler young one. You shall be facing me in this duel exam… Let this duel begin" Dr. Crowler stated.

"Duel" Dr. Crowler and Aurora said in sync.  
**Dr. Crowler- 4000 LP**

**Aurora Samajade- 4000 LP**

**Aurora's P.O.V**

'So let's see… I have drawn Solaris Night with 2500 ATK Points, Ranger Red: Nick with 2000 ATK Points, Ancient Warriors Help TRAP, and Frozen in a Mirror TRAP, and Morphing Time SPELL.' I thought while looking at the cards in my hand.

"Since this is an exam the soon to be student shall go first" Dr. Crowler said.

"Well thanks Dr. Crowler! First I summon Solaris Night: Dageron in attack mode!" I exclaimed. Solaris Night is in his blue and gold armor with a blue and gold cape.

_"What's up Dageron?" I asked my monster. _

_"Nothing much. Ready for a fight!?" Solaris Night exclaimed_

_"Not yet Solaris we need to wait till the next turn to attack. Or I could activate your special ability! Let's do that! _See here Dr. Crowler Solaris's special ability is when I successfully summon him to the field without any interruptions he can attack you directly once!" I stated.

"Dageron use shining gingy attack on him directly" I stated while pointing her finger at Dr. Crowler.

"Wow I have never heard of this card and deck before?" Jaden said confused.

"Yeah me neither" Said Syrus.

"That's because this Ranger deck is new it has not even been out in stores yet" I simply stated while Solaris Night was attacking Dr. Crowler.

_"Nice job Dageron!" she said. He gave her a nod in understanding. _

'Wow I guess she can see duel spirits too' Jaden noted to himself. Crowlers' life points went from 4000 to 1000 just because I had a monster out with 3000 attack points out on her field.

"And I'm not done yet Dr. Crowler I also summon Red Ranger Nick in Attack mode" I exclaimed. A ranger who was dressed in all red and a phoenix on his red helmet with a sword attached to his belt, and a red and white cape appeared next to Solaris Night.

_"Hi Nick what's up?" I asked my other monster, "Oh nothing much… just itching for a fight!" Red Ranger Nick said. _

_"You know you can't fight just yet because Solaris already fought… but do you want me to equip you with the spell morphing time?" I asked my monster. _

_"Yes equip me equip me equip me!" Nick said excited. _

_"Alright alright! _As you heard Dr. Crowler I will equip Red Ranger Nick with the spell morphing time to the next level which is legendary warrior red with 3500 ATK Points… Go Equipped spell activate!" Aurora finished. The red ranger was shining in front of anybody. When the bright light was gone in its place of the red ranger before stands a new and improved red ranger. He has white pants; white and gold tongs on his helmet and a white staff with a gold and white lions head, and different color numbers 1-9 to match the ranger's colors (Red, Yellow, a Green, Pink, Blue, and purple, and other colors as well.)

"Next I set a card faced down… and end my turn" Aurora stated.

"Thank you… my turn I draw! I summon two gear tokens, but they won't be around for long because I sacrifice these two gear tokens to summon the one the only Ancient Gear Goldum!" Crowler stated. You could hear gasps from all over the gymnasium at his summoning."

"Wow he summoned Ancient Gear Goldum on his first turn… impressive" Bastion stated.

The Ancient Gear Goldum has 3000 ATK Points and he is a grey robot with gears on his chest and metal, appeared behind Dr. Crowler.

"Ancient Gear Goldum attacks her Solaris Night!" Crowler exclaimed. When he said this you could easily see the smirk on Aurora's face right then and there. The Ancient Gear Goldum attacked Solaris Night and he went Bye-bye but not without some life point damage to Aurora. She sustained 500 life points taken from her.

**Aurora- 3500**

**Dr. Crowler- 1000**

"Dr. Crowler when my Ren Ranger here is all alone on the battle field I can look at my deck to find my Fire Heart then summons him to the field without a sacrifice!" Aurora exclaimed. A big dragon with type monster appeared next to the red ranger and it was silver with a red part on top and a phoenix on top of that black with red wings. "Since red ranger is in his legendary mode while fire heart is out with him, red ranger's special ability kicks in! I don't have to sacrifice or use polymerization to fuse these two together to create Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" I exclaimed with excitement.

In the two's place stood the even more red ranger with blue and red armor and two weapons to go with it. One is a stick like wand with a red and a gold ball on top in one of his hands. And in the other hand is another wand type thing that's red but instead of a gold ball on top of the wand there's a dragon shape head on top much like fire hearts head.

"I end my turn" Dr. Crowler said.

"Good cause I get to use Red Dragon Fire Ranger now his ATK points add up to both red ranger's and Fire Heart's ATK point which add up to 4000 ATK points total, now Red Dragon Fire Ranger attack Crowler directly with Dragon blast!" Aurora stated. The ranger did as commanded and ran up to Crowler pointing the wand with the dragon head at Crowler to blast it at him taking his life points to zero.

**Aurora- 3500**

**Crowler- 0 **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"End game!" Aurora said while a smile was plastered on her face.

"Very good job young one… no one has ever beaten me before well other than another student. But you managed to beat me good job!" Crowler stated amazed.

"Alright!" Aurora said. As she was walking up the steps Jaden stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey nice duel that was awesome you brought Crowler down in two turns!" Jaden said. At that moment Bastion said something.

"Yes no one has ever beaten Crowler before… well besides you and another person" Bastion said.

"Who is that other person?" asked Aurora.

"Oh that other person is Jaden Yuki or him" Bastion points to Jaden.

"Congrats on making the 'I beat Crowler Club residents 2" Jaden said half joking.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

"Oh thanks… I think now I'm going to go get my uniform now" Aurora stated a little bit bewildered out by Jaden's comment. When she got up to the same seats as before woman with a pink dress on and red hair put up in a ponytail and to cover her shoulders she is wearing a white and blue striped jacket similar to Dr. Crowlers jacket but different in so many ways.

"Hello dearie I'm Mrs. Fontaine nurse at duel academy but also the head of the obelisk blue girl's dorm… and that is where you will be staying" said Mrs. Fontaine. She hands Aurora the same uniform that she has on but with a blue shirt to match the Jacket. "Now your dorm will be on the 2nd floor the 4th door on the right" Mrs. Fontaine also said.

"Thank you… Mrs. Fontaine" I said.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Aurora found the obelisk blue girl's dorm to find her room.

"2nd floor 4th door to the right 2nd floor 4th door to the right… made it to the 2nd floor now to find the 4th door alright found it" aurora said under her breath late at night. As she opened her door she became speechless to finding how big her dorm room was. It has a lounge, a kitchen with all its necessities, another door that probably leads to a bedroom and a bathroom.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

"Wow" I said to myself speechless.

"I guess I better get ready for bed" I concluded. 'But first I need to check in with the rangers to see how they are doing' I thought.

"Rangers come in rangers this is Aurora speaking come in I repeat come in" I said into my morpher.

"Aurora what news do you have?" asked the red ranger.

"Is that you Nick?" I asked.

"Yes this is Nick… what do you have to report? Oh by the way I have Madison, Chip, Vita, Xander, Dageron, Oudonna, Claire, and Leenbow here with me… So what do you have to report?" asked/stated nick.

"Well I just wanted to tell you guys I got into the academy and I was put in Obelisk Blue Girls dormitory… which is pretty fancy I might add" I answered.

"Good for you Aurora… so have you befriended the subject of protection yet?" Nick asked.

"Yep he was actually really easy to befriend… now I just have to protect him" I stated.

"Good now get some sleep but first do some patrolling"

"Right!" I agreed. With that Nick cut off the connection leaving a wordless aurora on the other end.

-After lights out in the girls dorm-

**Normal P.O.V**

'Now I need to get outside to patrol' Aurora thought. She opened her door and closed it just as quietly and walked out of the dorm with no interruptions or noises to wake other people up. 'Now that I've made it outside let's start patrolling the areas first let's go to the forest' aurora thought. But unbeknownst to her another person is sneaking about following her, and he has blue hair and a southern accent and resides in the obelisk blue boys' dormitory.

When she made it to the forest her morpher went off she knew what that meant… something evil is near. She grabbed her morpher from its holding spot and pressed the number on the morpher and said "Magical Source Mystic Force." She morphed into a girl with purple pants and boots with a white skirt (Almost like the girl ranger uniform but purple) the Mystic force symbol on her helmet with a black piece to cover her eyes and a purple and white cape with a gold belt to hold her sword.

Unbeknownst to the girl she didn't see Jesse crouched behind a bush and watched her change from girl to ranger. She started to walk into the forest to find the evil creature, but to her luck she did not have to go far because standing before her was imperious and he has his henchmen with him. One of them were holding Jesse hostage and using him as bait.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

"Hello ranger I see you are far from home you must really miss the other rangers don't you?" Imperious asked.

"How did you find me I was remotely hidden!" I said angrily.

"Well not remotely because when you called the rangers we coordinated your coordinates to this lonely island" Imperious stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I guess we fight?" I asked.

"Oh not me dearie but you and my stickmen will… go get her!" exclaimed Imperious.

As Imperious said this all but one of the stickmen with Imperious ran towards Aurora. I grabbed my sword to extend it to fight, and I my sword to take down all the henchmen until they were on the g**r**ound.

"You stickmen never learn do you?" I said in an almost gloating manner.

"Now… Now don't get to angry ranger you know what happens when you get angry… don't you?" Imperious asked smirking.

"Yes I know what happens to me when I get angry! You should know you did that to me!" Aurora said infuriated as she said this

"Ohhhhhh look at this henchman she's growing in anger! (1)

"Imperious! Give me back that kid or else you're going to get hurt!" I said angrily.

"No! You're going to have to take him from me!" exclaimed Imperious.

"Fine then!" I exclaimed. I started to run towards imperious infuriated.

"My my my purple ranger you seem to be really angry at me, do you have a crush on this boy or something or is he your friend?" asked a very intrigued Imperious.

* * *

**Aurora's P.O.V**

'I can't believe that Imperious asked such a ridiculous question! How can I answer that?' I thought as a blush slowly plastered on my face. 'I am just so happy that he can't see my blush right now' I thought again.

**Normal P.O.V**

"H-He's-m-y f-f-friend" Aurora tried to answer truthfully. "Stop distracting me you wanted a fight so I'm giving you one!" she exclaimed, the purple ranger stopped in her tracks as a pink tent of blush popped on her cheeks but thank god for the helmet and the blackness of the eye covering on the helmet!

She ran up to Imperious sword in hand ready to fight when all of a sudden Imperious shot a purple ball of fire at her. She stumbled backwards from the attack.

"I suggest you call the other rangers here or you are not going to last!" Imperious suggested/exclaimed.

"No way am I calling them here you won't get to them!" the purple ranger exclaimed.

"Okay then… if you don't call them he gets severely hurt!" Imperious stated in a matter of fact tone while pointing to Jesse.

"Leave him out of this!" Aurora exclaimed. As she said this Imperious shot another attack at her.

"LOOK OUT!" Jesse said with terror in his sea green eyes. But that little attempt to help the mystery girl was in vain because she was brutally hit, so hard that it knocked her out of her morphed mode.

"Aurora what are you doing here? What happened to the purple ranger?" asked a very confused Jesse, but before Aurora could answer him he pieced the pieces together. "WAIT WHAT YOU'RE THE PURPLE POWER RANGER!" Jesse screamed shocked. Aurora was lying on the ground in pain. "Aurora?" Jesse asked.

"So Aurora you have not told your new friends that you are a power ranger? Well I guess you can't because you need to keep this secret a secret… I guess" Imperious pondered, he turned around and vanished leaving Aurora and Jesse in utter silence. Aurora is now sitting up in less pain then she was in before, and slowly becoming tired of the silence.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

"Jesse please says something I know this is a lot to take in… but please say something anything?" I asked.

"Y-y-you're a p-p-p-p-power r-r-r-r-ranger!" Jesse said mad, "Why didn't you tell me that you were a power ranger?!" he said even more angry.

"Jesse please let me explain!" I said sadly but determined.

"Alright you can explain" Jesse answered.

"Well when I lived in Domino for a vacation with five of my friends we went exploring on a beach in Japan we discovered a cave and it had six morphers one red, one blue, one pink, one green, one yellow, and one purple on their respected pedestals but we took them off of them as we did this we did not know of the evil that were awakened. This guy named zero knows about power rangers… in fact he was one himself back in the day… whoops silly me getting off track… he is our mentor's mentor and I am here on a mission to protect a great power on duel academy island that one of our friends possess but they do not know that they possess this power yet. He has enough power to become the legendary gold ranger with other powers as well" I explained.

"So you're a power ranger on a mission to protect one of our friends from evil foes?" Jesse just said to sum it up.

"Yes… but please don't say anything about me being a power ranger it's a secret that no one besides us six is supposed to know" I pleaded.

"Ok I won't say a thing… but could you tell me who are you supposed to be protecting?" Jesse asked intrigued.

"Sorry but I can't say… it's confidential ranger business" I said pointedly.

"Come on! Your ranger secret was confidential but I know about it" Jesse said a little bit hurt.

"Fine… but don't freak out when I tell you who I am supposed to protect… it's… you"

* * *

A/N: (1) i will explain this in a future chapter

P.S: This is part 1 of the first chapter part 2 will come in soon if other factors don't get in the way

**Thank you please review! And my other story The Story Of Jaden Yuki Kaiba will also be uptadted soon **

**see you part 2!**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

New Year New Secrets Chapter 1: part 2

**Normal P.O.V**

"WHAT I'm the person you're supposed to be protecting!" Jesse said shockingly.

"Yes Jesse you are the person that I need to protect" said Aurora, as she said the last words of the sentence. Her morpher went off signaling that one of the rangers is trying to contact her. She picked it up from its holder and put it next to her ear.

"Hello? This is she… and can I ask who I'm speaking to?" asked Aurora.

"Yeah this is Nick… do you have anything to report Aurora?" Nick asked. "Oh I probably should tell you that Vita, Madison, Chip, Xander, Leenbow, Oudonna, and Claire are all with me right now… OH! And you're on speakerphone." Nick stated.

"Yes I actually do have something to report… Imperious has found location… and actually I was attacked a few minutes ago… he had a hostage so I could not attack him directly… oddly though that hostage was the exact person that I am supposed to protect… he knows my secret about me being a Power Ranger and you guys too" Aurora said in a tone that sounds like she might get in trouble.

"WHAT you let him figure out that you is a Power Ranger! You know the rules we can't let anybody know who we are!" Nick said angrily.

"Calm down Nick she probably had no choice since he was a hostage for Imperious and she was probably attacked too many times to till she de-morphed" Maddie stated in a know it all voice.

"Thank you Maddie… Now you guys have to come to Duel Academy cause I need your help in defeating imperious he is getting stronger… he only hit me twice then I de-morphed before it was like 10 hits I can't fight him on my own… I'll tell the principle of Duel Academy that you guys are coming and about our situation… ok." Aurora stated.

"That's fine… we'll be there in 2 days' time" Nick stated/agreed.  
"Ok see you then" she answered.

* * *

**Aurora's P.O.V**

After that conversation with the rangers back home I turned to Jesse and asked. "So do you want to come with me or not?" she asked him.

"Aurora it's like 12 at midnight we need to go back to bed and get some sleep for tomorrow… in the morning before classes start ok?" Jesse said.

"Fine let's go back to bed" aurora agreed. When they both got to their perspective dorms they waved goodbye and good night to each other and had to do the dutiful task of sneaking in to their dorms.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

'So now I'm trying to get back into my room. People are probably still asleep so it will be a snap' I thought.

I snuck past the living room and started to heads up the stairs to my dorm. I made it up the stairs to the dorm. I made it up to the two flights of stairs now all I need to do is find the fourth floor again. 'AH' I thought as I made it to the right dorm room. I opened the door ever so slightly to get into my dorm and sleep.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

I made it to my dorm room floor now I just need to get to my room. 'There it is' I thought. I opened my door to my room, I don't want to wake other people up and get in trouble.

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone is fast asleep and awaiting for the next day.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short chapter the next one will be out sometime


	3. Chapter 2

New Year New Secrets: Chapter 3

-The Next Day-

**Normal P.O.V**

Jesse, Jaden, Blaire, Chazz, Bastion, Atticus, Zane, Alexis, Jim, and Hassleberry were all gathered around a table in the silfer cafeteria having a conversation.

"Guys did you hear that big explosion last night?" asked Syrus.

"Now that you mention it mate I did hear an explosion" Jim said.

"Yeah so did I" everyone else replied.

"How about you Jesse did you see or hear that explosion last night?" Axle asked.

"W-well I d-did hear a-and s-see the e-explosion that happened last night" Jesse stuttered.

"Hey guys where is Aurora? She is not here. " Jaden Asked.

"I don't know mate… hey Jesse do you know where Aurora is?" Jim asked Jesse again.

"WOULD PEOPLE PLEASE STOP HOUNDING ME WITH QUESTIONS?" Jesse screamed finally getting annoyed.

"Alright already I will stop hounding you with questions" Jim agreed.

-Meanwhile with Aurora-

"Chancellor Shepard could I please have a minuet with you?" I asked the chancellor.

"Yes you can Aurora" the chancellor permitted.

"Thank you sir… I need to tell you something about myself that I think you should know" I said trying to sound put together.

"Ok… shoot" the Chancellor agreed.

"Well I wanted you to know I will have five of my friends from my home town come to duel academy tomorrow… and we are on a mission to protect one of your students from evil forces… you know how my deck is full of power rangers well I am also one of the power rangers and so are my friends" I finished.

"So you're a power ranger here to protect one of my students?" Chancellor Shepard clarified.

"Yes that is exactly correct" I said.

"So if you're a power rangers… show me" the chancellor abruptly stated.

"Ok… I will _magical source mystic force_… in aurora's place stood a girl wearing a purple suit with a white skirt and pants with a purple helmet… she also has a gold belt holding her sword.

"Aurora?" the Chancellor asked.

"Yes sir it's me… I am a power ranger" I stated.

"So you are a power ranger" the chancellor said.

"De-morph" I said then I de-morphed back into what I was wearing before.

"So five of my friends will be coming some time tomorrow to help me with the evil that we have to fight… please don't tell anyone because this must stay a secret… if people found out that I and my friends are power rangers they could get hurt" I stated/pleaded.

"Ok… your secret is safe with me… now do you want sleeping arrangements for your friends?" the Chancellor asked.

"Actually I would just like five roll in beds put in my dorm if that's alright with you" I said/stated.

"Yes that's fine with me" he answered.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Jesse and the gang-

**Normal P.O.V**

"So does anyone know where Aurora is?" Jaden asked.

"No" everyone but Jaden replied.

"Hey guys look there's Aurora" exclaimed Syrus abruptly stopping the conversation. Aurora is now walking inside the forbidden forest because she heard her morpher started to beep signaling that something evil is in the forest.

"Come on sergeants you don't want to be left behind lets go see what lieutenant Aurora is up to… you don't want to be left behind!" Hassleberry said while starting to run.

"Come on Jesse don't you want to know where Aurora is going?" Jaden asked.

"Alright alright I'm coming!" he said this while speeding up.

-Meanwhile with aurora-

**Normal P.O.V**

"Imperious you're here again!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Yes I am Aurora are you ready for round 2?" exclaimed Imperious. And in that exact moment the gang caught up with Axle and are now hiding behind bushes and trees.

-With the gang-

"Isn't that Aurora" Syrus whispered.

"Apparently that evil looking guy knows her" Jaden said.

-With Aurora-

"_Magical Source Mystic Force!" _Aurora exclaimed/screamed. A white light shone where Aurora was standing. When the white light was gone in Aurora's place stood a girl with a purple shirt (just think of the mystic force outfits but instead of one of their colors imagine where there's color it's purple.)

"Imperious why have you come this time?!" the purple ranger asked.

-With the gang (YES I'm CHANGING PERSPCTIVES LIVE WITH IT IT'S MY STORY)-

"Wait, where did Aurora go?" Alexis asked/whispered.

""Don't know mate" Jim whispered back.

* * *

-With Aurora-

**Normal P.O.V**

"I have come here to get the one you are protecting on our side!" exclaimed Imperious.

"THAT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" Aurora exclaimed. She ran up to Imperious and drew her sword to attack.

"Now why are you attempting to attack me? You know perfectly well from our last encounter that I am stronger than before" Imperious exclaimed with smugness in his voice.

"Because it's my duty as a power ranger to protect all people of this world… he has the power to become the legendary gold ranger and defeat you!" Aurora exclaimed. Imperious shot a ball of black magic from his hand to the ranger who took the hit and backed up from the hit to a tree.

"Ugh!" Aurora said. Imperious shot another ball of black magic to Aurora who from the last hit de-morphed in front of her group of friends who she did not know who was there.

"AURORA!" Jesse exclaimed. She turned her head to the voice and his friends who had a look of confusion on their face.

"So that ranger really was Aurora astonishing" Bastion said amazed.

"Wait but how does Jesse know?" Jaden asked puzzled.

"Still don't know mate" Jim said while patting Jaden's back. "But let's just hope check on her to make sure she is ok… ok?" Jim finished.

"Aurora?" Jesse asked.

"Aurora you better answers your friends because they're right behind us" Imperious exclaimed. Aurora got up to face her friends and then she faced Imperious.

"You planned this didn't you?!" Aurora exclaimed/screamed.

"Maybe I did… maybe I didn't" Imperious said.

"Tell me why did you want my friends to know who I was?" Aurora asked.

"Like I would tell you why I wanted you to have your friends know who you are *Scoff* I'M EVIL REMEMBER!" said Imperious. "Now I'll leave you be seems like you're kind of buys but first… stickmen ATTACK!" Imperious exclaimed.

"Jesse please goes and gets everyone out of here I'll deal with these guys and meet you in the silfer cafeteria when I'm done… NOW GO!" Aurora exclaimed. Jesse ran towards the group ushering them out of the forest.

"Well you heard her LETS MOVE!" Jesse exclaimed. They all turned to leave when Aurora said something that made them all turn around.

"_Magical Source Mystic Force!" _Aurora said. She morphed back into her power ranger suit.

"Get out of here you guys… GO NOW!" Aurora said while looking straight at them. They all turned around and started to run back to the silfer cafeteria.

"Now I'll just have to deal with you stickmen… HA!" She said. She ran towards the stickmen sword in hand ready to stick and slice all of them to the ground. She took her sword and raised it to fight.

-Meanwhile with the Gang-

"How do you think Aurora is doing?" Syrus asked.

"Don't know Syrus" Alexis said.

"Jesse, how did you know that Aurora was a power ranger?" Alexis asked.

"W-well I followed her last night and she turned into the power ranger that you have seen… but I got caught by one of the 'stickmen' and she had to save me" Jesse stated.

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT SHE WAS A POWER RANGER!" Chazz exclaimed.

"She told me not to say anything to you guys… she told me to keep it a secret" Jesse said.

"Ok… you probably wanted to be a good friend and not say anything… right?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah that's it" Jesse said.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Aurora-

'I've got to take down these stickmen' thought Aurora.

"Magic staff TEMPEST FIRE!" Aurora exclaimed. The stickmen got taken down by Aurora's signature fighting stance and were destroyed.

'Now that they are taken care of I have to go back to the gang' Aurora thought.

"Power down" she turned back into the clothes she was wearing. She ran towards the silfer cafeteria and out of the face.

-Meanwhile with the gang-

"Look guys there's Aurora!" Syrus exclaimed. They all turned their heads around to the door in waiting for Aurora to show up. After a few minutes she busted through the door while panting.

**Still Normal P.O.V**

Aurora burst through the cafeteria doors panting.

"Aurora!" everyone said at the same time. She stumbled into the cafeteria trying to sit down.

"Hey guys" Aurora said sitting down.

"What happened?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing much but I kicked some stickmen's but! But that last hit I took from Imperious really got to me" aurora stated.

"What should we do?" Alexis asked/whispered.

"Don't know mate" Jim whispered back.

"I've dealt with more pain than this… so don't worry about me" Aurora said. "Now I need to head back to my dorm room and get ready" she also said "Jesse could you help me?" aurora asked him.

"Yeah I'll help you" Jesse said. He stood up and took her um and took her arm around his neck and led her to the girl's obelisk blue dorm.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

-At the obelisk blue dorm-

"Thanks for helping me Jesse" I said.

"You're welcome now partner where's you're dorm room?" Jesse asked.

"Oh yeah my dorm is on the second floor fourth door on the right" I said in realization.

"Ok so let's get going" Jesse said. They walked along the hallway in silence. Before they got to the dorm Jesse spots 5 roll in beds in front of her door.

"Why are there 5 roll in beds in front of your door?" Jesse asked.

"Oh yeah my friends and other members of my team are coming here tomorrow to help protect you and this world" I stated.

"Ok… so you want me to help you bring in the beds to the dorm room?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah I would like your help, so let's open the door and bring in the roll in beds inside" Aurora said. They opened and started to roll in the beds into the dorm.

-When they finished—

**Aurora's P.O.V**

"Thank you Jesse… for helping me" I said.

"You're welcome… Aurora you should get some sleep for tomorrow because they are coming" Jesse said.

"Ok… bye Jesse" I said.

"Ok… bye Aurora" Jesse said back.

* * *

-the next day—

**Normal P.O.V**

Aurora is now at the docks waiting for Chip, Nick, Xander, Vita, and Madison or Maddie to come here.

"I wonder when they'll show up" Aurora said to no one in particular.

"I don't know when they'll show up" a random stranger said. This stranger has dark blue hair and is a part of the Obelisk blue boy's dorm Aurora turned around to see the stranger.

"Oh Zane you scared me" Aurora said.

"Did I now who are you waiting for?" Zane asked.

"Oh I'm waiting for five of my friends from back home and the rest of my team" Aurora answered.

"Ok… well see ya!" Zane said while walking away.

"See ya!" Aurora said while waving back to him. As the boat carrying five rangers were on was getting closer and closer to the dock.

-To the people in the boat-

"Do you think Aurora is waiting for us?" Chip asked.

"Of course she is Chip why would think otherwise?" Vita asked.

"Don't know" Said chip.

-At the dock-

'I see the boat my friends are on… I wonder how the others will react to my friends' Aurora thought. Meanwhile the boat was docking at Duel Academy Island the order that the people on the boat came out in were Nick, Vita, Maddison (Maddie), Xander, and Chip. Nick is tan and buff with short black hair and also wearing a red-t shirt and blue jeans. Vita's shirt was a pink-t with a butterfly on it and tan shorts while her hair was pixie styled and one strand was pink. Maddie was wearing a white shirt and light blue jacket and blue jeans, her hair is long and black and in a ponytail. Xander is wearing a green-t and green shorts and is a little buff. Chip is wearing a yellow-t with a black lightning bolt on it, and tan pants and white shorts.

"What's up Aurora?" Xander asked.

"Hey Xander" Aurora said in greeting.

"So Aurora has Imperious attacked you lately?" Nick asked.

"Well actually yes he has but it has only been once since the one I told you about… but the last one my friends here on the island followed me to see where I was going and found me with Imperious and they also found out that I, and you guys are power rangers" Aurora said.

"So you let more people know about our secret?" Nick asked.

"In short terms… yes" Aurora said just waiting for Nick to blow a fuse.

"Nick don't get to worked up about this she probably has a really good reason that this happened" Vita said while holding Nick back.

"Yeah Nick Imperious knew that if he got me to come to him during the day and my friends saw me they would follow me to see what I was up to and see me turn into a ranger… but after I fought him that's when the friends started to understand the situation" Aurora concluded.

"So how about we go meet these friends of yours" Chip said.

"Yeah mate show us the way" Xander said.

"You know Xander you sound a lot like my friend Jim he's from Australia too" Aurora stated while walking to the silfer cafeteria.

* * *

-At the cafeteria-

**Aurora's P.O.V**

"Hey guys I would like you to meet… Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Jim 'Crocodile' Cook, Tyrano Hassleberry, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Marfuji, Zane Marfuji, Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Bastion Miswawa, Blaire Flannigan, and Axle Brody" Aurora said.

"Nice to meet you" they all replied.

"Now that you all have met the duel academy gang I would like you to meet the power ranger gang… This is Nick, Vita, Maddison (Maddie), Chip, and Xander" Aurora said.

"Hi people" they all replied.

"So you're the 'power rangers' we've been hearing all about?" Chazz asked.

*Rolls eyes* "Yes Chazz we are the power rangers" I said.

"So let me get this straight, you and these five *He said while pointing to the other rangers plus Aurora* have to defeat this guy called Imperious from taking over the world and one of us they are needed to destroy you?" Alexis asked.

"Yes that is exactly correct" Nick said while standing up. "Now we have some business to attend to" Nick said while all the rangers except for Aurora who stayed behind in the cafeteria.

"Don't worry guys he's a nice guy once you get to know him" Aurora said. "Now I need to show them around… explanation later k" Aurora Asked.

"Ok" they all said in unison. With that Aurora left them to give it some thought on her friends.

* * *

-With rangers-

**Normal P.O.V**

"So guys what do you think about the gang?" Aurora asked.

"By gang do you mean a guy in red, a Goth dude, a guy who loves dinosaurs, alligator dude, a wimpy kid, a lover boy who can't confess his true feelings for you, a dark dude, his lover boy, a guy who never opens up to people, a dumb blond, a smart kid, a girl that loves yaoi? If that's what you mean by gang then I… LOVE THEM!" Nick exclaimed.

"What I thought that you hated them and it would take a while for them some time to be friends with you" Aurora said a little bit confused.

"Come on Aurora this gang is so much more interesting than our gang!" Nick exclaimed.

"What do you mean" asked Aurora.

"Well… we have a guy who can't open up for anyone unless known for a few months, a shy girl, an Australian, a teen who still thinks he's a kid, a girl who loves music way too much, and another girl who is way too old for her age" Nick said. "Not as interesting as the other gang" Nick finished.

"Hey Aurora" Chip said. "Why don't you ask one of your friends tomorrow to duel you so we can see what's it's like to duel" Chip asked.

"Ok I will... now let's start the tour" Aurora said while walking.

"Right here we have the duel academy building" she said while pointing to the main building with three towers red, yellow, and blue. "Over here we have the silfer red dorm" she said while walking. "Over here we have the ra yellow dorms" she also said while walking. "And finally we have the obelisk blue boys and girls dorms… you guys will be staying with me in my dorm… so let's go" Aurora said while walking to the girls dorm.

"Wait Aurora shouldn't Nick, Chip, And I go to the boys dorms?" Xander asked.

"Glad you asked Xander… no I asked the chancellor if you guys **ALL** could stay in my dorm room" Aurora confirmed.

"Oh ok" Xander said. They all walked up to Aurora's dorm room.

"Wow Aurora when you said this room was fancy you weren't kidding" Vita said.

"I know vita this room is very very fancy" Aurora said. "Now there are different color blankets to tell who bed is who's Nick your bed has a red blanket on it, Maddie your bed has a blue blanket excreta" Aurora stated and pointed after they all went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for Reading

And please Read and Review!

**TBC IN CHAPTER 3! **


	4. Chapter 3

New Year New Secrets: Chapter 3 

**Normal P.O.V**

It has been weeks since the rest of the rangers have come to Duel Academy Island. Right now Aurora and her friends ALL of them are in class listening to crowler rant on and on. (What about the duel you may ask? Well I'll tell you who won

Aurora- 3500

Atticus- 0)

"Class please tell me any trap cards that are out there" Crowler stated. "Ah Aurora what trap do you know and please tell the class what it does" Crowler finished.

"Yes sir… The trap card _Frozen in a mirror_ circles the monster of your choosing on the opposites field and circles that monster with mirrors and it gets sucked in to one of the mirrors for 3 turns" Aurora said while sitting down.

"Thank you Aurora" as Dr. Crowler says this Aurora's morpher goes off and the whole class faces hears this so they turn their heads back to Aurora.

"Um Dr. Crowler may I please be excused?" Aurora asked.

"Yes you may be excused Aurora" Dr. Crowler said. (I know what you are all thinking when is Dr. Crowler ever nice? Well here's your answer, he is only nice to his obelisk blue students and Aurora is an obelisk blue student.)

-With Aurora-

She took out her morpher and placed it up to her ear to listen to the message.

"Aurora meet us in the forest Imperiouses goons are attacking!" Vita said.

"On my way Vita!" Aurora said. She ran into the Forbidden Forest and went a little bit deep. She took out her morpher and said while pressing #'s123.

"_Magical Source Mystic Force!" _(See chapter 1-2 for description.) she ran the rest of the way. After a little bit of running she made it to the location that had the darkest aura.

"Hey guys need some help?!" she asked her friends.

"Yeah mate might need some" Xander said.

"Ok… TEMIST WIND! (1)" she exclaimed. The stickmen were blown away from the other rangers who they were fighting.

"Thanks Aurora" Vita said.

"You're welcome Vita" the gang de-morphed and headed their way back to the main building.

* * *

-After their walk-

"Guys I need to head back to class… you guys are alright on your own right" Aurora asked.

"Yes Aurora please go back to class" Maddie said.

-When they parted ways-

"Well Aurora thank you for coming back from that phone call you had to take, now please take your seat and I can go on with my class" Linda O'Hare said. Linda is a 22 year old new teacher as duel academy. She has light brown hair put up in a neat bun and she is wearing a light blue dress with a white cover-up. She dislikes all obelisk blue students for no reason at all.

"Sorry Mrs. O'Hare but Dr. Crowler let me take that phone call and it lasted a little bit longer than I expected… sorry" Arora apologized.

-After classes-

"Man what's up with Mrs. O'Hare I seems like she **HATES **Obelisk blue students" Aurora said.

"You didn't hear the rumors about Mrs. O'Hare?" Alexis asked Aurora.

"Nope didn't hear them" Aurora answered.

"It's said that 20-30 years ago Mrs. O'Hare went to Duel Academy and was originally a silfer red student… she was the best silfer red girl duelist there was at that time. But she got bullied by some obelisk blue boys… except for one his name was Jordan Yuki he was the best obelisk blue boys duelist… they eventually fell in love, after they graduated from the academy they got married and had kids… but then they divorced and Linda took full custody of their kids and also went back to her maiden name 'O'Hare'" Alexis retold the rumor

"It seems like Jaden is the decedent of Mrs. O'Hare… doesn't it" Alexis asked Aurora.

"Actually that was before my mom and my dad got together" Jaden said.

"Oh… ok" they said in unison and continued walking. They stopped when the phone rang once again. Aurora put the morpher up close to her ear and listened to the message.

"Aurora quick Imperiouses goons are attacking again… near the school HURRY!" Maddie said.

"Thanks Maddie on my way!" Aurora said into the morpher, she turned towards her friends and they said.

"What's up?" Jim asked.

"Imperious he's attacking near the school" Aurora said.

"Well then shouldn't we go help?" Jaden asked.

"No this does not concern you guys… can come if you want but when you see Imperious… hide, got that?" receiving a nod for everyone in the group and Aurora set off to the location. She took hold of her morpher and pressed the numbers #'s123 and said the well-known saying _'Magical Source Mystic Force' _(See chapter's 1-2 for description.) About 3 minutes of running they made it to the location that the darkest of magic was located. The gang saw 5 people fighting a monster of many faces… it is created by a forbidden spell its name is Kimera. This monster is made up of every monster that leenbow ever defeated.

"Aurora this monster strong go in Legendary Worrier Mode!" Chip said.

"Thanks Chip… _Legendary Source Mystic Force!" _this ranger level is like the description before but pants are white and her helmet has almost lightning bolt things that are white. She ran into the battle field staff in hand. "Turn 1… Tempest Wind Mega (1)!" this move only weakened the monster.

"Guys it's about to go mega let's call our Zords" Nick instructed to his team.

"Right Nick" they all replied. Nick's Zord is a red metal Phoenix. Vita's Zord is a small pink pixie. Maddie's Zord is a blue mermaid. Xander's Zord is an ox. Chip's Zord is a yellow eagle. And lastly Aurora's Zord is of herself metal but bigger.

"Whoa look at their Zords!" Syrus said amazed.

-Meanwhile-

"ZORDS COMBINE!" Nick, Vita, Maddie, Xander, and Chip all said together. Aurora has her own Zord.

**Imperiouses P.O.V**

"Kimera take down the rangers… except for Aurora we want her captured" I said before my little creation grew before me.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

Aurora and her friends combined their 'Zords.' They look like metal robots to me. Five of the six Zords make one MEGA ZORD and Aurora's Zord is a Zord of herself but bigger.

* * *

A/N: (1) in the legendary mode for the mystic force team the staff they use for fighting has numbers 1-9 on it Aurora's first spell was Tempest Wind a level up from the Tempest Fire.


	5. Chapter 4

New Year New Secrets: Chapter 4 

**Normal P.O.V**

The monster had an incredible lead, the rangers looked beat and Aurora wasn't faring well either. The Kimera had every one of the combined Zords dismembered; And Aurora was out of her Zord form and fighting Imperious.

"So Aurora" Imperious started. "What do you think about making a trade?" Imperious asked while walking around in a circle.

"A trade… what sort of do you presume?" Aurora asked while walking in the same circle with Imperious with her sword drawn.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

Aurora and that guy Imperious are walking in a circle. I can barely hear what they were talking about.

"Aurora… think… about… making… trade?" Imperious asked.

"Trade… what trade… presume?" Aurora asked back. I could see it Aurora was thinking of saying yes to whatever Imperious is composing.

-With the Gang-

"Hey Jesse, do you know what they are talking about?" Syrus asked.

"Well… Sy" I said. "Imperious just proposed something to Aurora like a trade and she's thinking about saying yes to the trade" I told Syrus and the gang. You could hear gasps from everyone around me.

"She can't do that… I can since that it's a trap" Jim stated with less of his accent.

"I know Jim… let's just hope she knows too" I said.

* * *

-With Aurora-

"So what's that trade you were talking about?" Aurora asked Imperious.

"Ah the trade… you must be interested aren't you?" Imperious asked.

"So what if I'm interested in the 'trade'" Aurora said trade sarcastically.

"Oh… that trade how about you come with me and I'll let your friends, all of them, go" As Imperious said this the stickmen grabbed the rangers and the GX gang. Aurora had to stop what she was doing to think.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

'So what to do Imperious has my friends trapped but if I don't do anything they'll get hurt… well Nick, Maddie, Xander, Vita, and Chip can take care of themselves but it's the rest of the gang that I am worried about and if I turn myself in to them Imperious gets my power' I thought to myself.

"Any day now sweetheart" Imperious exclaimed.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Imperious I would say yes to the deal but it's against everything I go by, so I'm gonna have to decline and take my friends back by force!" After she said this she charged up to Imperious ready to strike and takes him down.

"Now dearie what makes you think that you can defeat me! From our last encounters you have always lost each battle. I was from our last battle!" Imperious gloated.

"I can beat you if I only play it stronger than I did in before in our last battles" Aurora said to Imperious.

"So let the battle begin!" Imperious exclaimed. With those five words Aurora and Imperious ran towards each other swords drawn to fight until one wins.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

Once he says those starting words I ran towards Imperious intending to slash him in half but doing nothing of the sort.

**Normal P.O.V**

When looking at the battle that Aurora and Imperious have found themselves in, you can really tell Imperious has the upper hand in the battle against Aurora.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

When looking at this battle it seems that Aurora is not faring to well.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

'Man Imperious has gotten extremely stronger from the very last time that we battled' I thought.

"So Aurora do you want to give up?" Imperious asked me.

"Why would I give up?" I asked back.

"You should know that your father says hi but I bet that you already knew that" he said that I thought was irrelevant.

"I don't even know who my father is… why would you bring him up like you know him?" I asked enraged I tried to hit Imperious with my sword.

"Well because I do know him!" Imperious stated in a Matter-of-Fact tone.

"Why would you tell me about my father; now of all times?!" I exclaimed. "Tempest Fire!" I said immediately after.

"Oh so you don't know who your father is… well I guess you don't know who your mother is too… Ohh That's Just to good!" Imperious exclaimed with a hoot.

"Can we just get back to the fight?!" I asked enraged.

"Sure why not" he answered.

**Normal P.O.V**

After they were done talking Imperious and Aurora resulted to crashing swords together in a fight. No one was having the upper hand.

**Chip's P.O.V**

'This is a shock normally people don't tie in a fight… well I mean they do but not us?' I mean we haven't lost a fight before at least I don't know if anyone else has but I haven't lost or tied in a fight so this is a first' I thought as the battle came to a close.

* * *

A/N: this is a chapter it will take me a little while to post the next chapter because I haven't had the chance to write it yet.

P.S: Read and Review criticism welcome just no_ FLAMES PLEASE!_


End file.
